Meera, la servante turque
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: En Transylvanie, la vie d'une fillette s'apprête à changer, Meera va devenir la servante du sultan Mehmed, l'homme qui a tué sa famille. Mais, lors de son voyage en Transylvanie, le sultan décide d'emmener la jeune femme sur les terres de son enfance, mais elle ne se doute pas que sa vie va basculer.
1. Chapter 1

La servante turque

C'était une journée hivernale qui allait commencer pour Meera, la fillette alla au puits chercher de l'eau pour sa famille. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais cela importait peu pour Meera qui voulait faire une surprise à sa famille pour que son père sois fière d'elle. Mais à son retour, elle découvrit avec effroi son village ravagé par les flammes et la mort. Elle entra dans le hameau, Meera constata que tout le monde était mort. La fillette apeurée et essoufflée courut vers sa maison, elle vit alors que toute sa famille était morte. L'enfant alla vite dans sa chambre attraper une épée offerte par son père pour son anniversaire. La fillette se cacha sous lit, épée à la main. Quand, elle entendit des bruits de pas montaient à l'étage. Quel 'un approchait mais qui ou quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas et n'osait même pas imaginer quelle créature ou homme aller venir. Meera entendit des voix d'hommes parlaient dans une langue inconnue de la sienne. C'est à la vue de leurs bottes que la fillette comprit : ces hommes étaient des Turcs. Son père lui avait raconté des histoires à propos d'eux, il lui avait dit : « Si un jour tu veux reconnaître un Turc, regarde ses bottes, elles comportent un croissant de lune. » A ce souvenir la fille commença à pleurer mais en silence, elle avait envie de tous les tuer, de se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa mère, son père et sa sœur. Quand elle n'entendit plus rien, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier qui grinçaient horriblement. Mais, derrière la porte était cacher un soldat qui ne tarda pas à l'attraper par les cheveux et a la jeter par terre.

« - Non, arrêtez, je vous en supplie, dit Meera

Le soldat leva sa lame aussi brillante que de l'argent quand, une main l'arrêta.

-Non, ne la tue celle là, elle sera la servante attitrée du sultan. Emmenons-la avec nous.

\- Très bien à vos ordres. »

Les hommes prirent la fillette qui n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de hurler. Mais, rien ni fit, un long voyage l'attendait. Un voyage qu'elle n'avait pas voulu.


	2. Chap 2 : Une vision étrange

Bonjour/ Bonsoir (comme vous voulez), je publie enfin ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage avec une review ! Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

10 ans plus tard ….

Meera était vêtue noblement alors qu'elle n'était qu'une servante. Mais elle était la préférée de Mehmed ce qui lui conférait le droit d'avoir un peu plus de bijoux que les autres courtisanes. Les rumeurs disaient que Mehmed l'avait recueilli alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple orpheline. D'autres disaient qu'elle s'était donnée au sultan et qu'elle l'avait supplié de la prendre avec lui. Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs, la vérité était autre et même plutôt l'inverse. Cependant, Meera savait qu'étant la préférée de Mehmed il ne fallait pas contrarier ce dernier au risque de le mettre en colère. La jeune femme savait manier à merveille les moyens de séduction mais elle gardait toujours en tête qu'elle n'était pas turque et que, au moindre écart, elle serait punie très sévèrement par le sultan.

Ainsi, tous les soirs elle se préparait. Elle brossait sa chevelure brune interminable, se maquillait les yeux à la mode orientale et s'aspergeait le creux du cou de patchouli. Cette senteur douce et enivrante à la fois plaisait à Mehmed. Puis, quand la lune était haute et les étoiles brillantes, Meera endossait le rôle de conteuse. Elle racontait les plus beaux contes au sultan qui n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir l'avoir pour lui. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur l'immense lit dont les draps étaient brodées d'or. Mehmed était comme obnubilé par les yeux verts de la jeune femme que faisait ressortir le khôl qu'elle s'était appliquée. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, puis vint renifler son cou.

« - Tu sens toujours la même odeur, j'aime cette odeur, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, mon roi, répondit Meera, habituée aux compliments des hommes.

\- C'est ma dernière nuit, avoua l'homme en la détaillant.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Questionna Meera en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ma dernière nuit avec une beauté pareille à la lune, lui répondit-il.

\- Mais, où allez-vous, loin d'ici? Dites-moi ce qui vous tourmente, s'enquit Meera.

\- Je vais mener mes troupes sur les terres de Transylvanie, pour mener bataille contre Vlad l'Empaleur, dit-il avec fierté.

\- Qui Est ce Vlad ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet homme.

\- C'est le souverain de Transylvanie, il a tué plusieurs de mes hommes. Je veux donc me venger de ses actes, répondit-il rageusement.

\- Très bien, sultan, faites comme vous le désirez, je ne suis pas une conseillère de guerre. Je ne pourrai vous conseillez même si je le voudrai. Rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Bon, il se fait tard, j'aimerais dormir, laisses-moi.

-Oui, sultan, répondit la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement la tête. »

Meera voulait sortir de cette Turquie, de ce pays qui l'avait arraché à sa famille. Elle aimait certains aspects de ce pays mais elle voulait voir et retourner dans ses contrées. La servante du sultan voulait sentir à nouveau le vent glacial sur ses joues, entendre le bruissement des arbres dans la forêt environnante. Elle voulait aussi resserrer dans ses bras sa mère, son père et sa sœur mais c'était, hélas, impossible. Un jour, alors qu'elle était assise au coin du feu, elle posa une question étrange à sa mère.

« - Maman, quand vous ne serez plus là avec papa, comment nous ferons avec Elana ?

\- Vous veillerez l'une sur l'autre, et puis, n'oubliez pas, nous serons toujours avec vous. »

A cette pensée, Meera eu une larme qui descendait sur sa joue. Elle regagna rapidement sa chambre car elle avait dépassé le couvre feu depuis bien longtemps. La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre, elle s'endormit assez vite.

_Meera était dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une grotte. L__'__endroit était étouffant, lugubre et sordide. Le sol était jonché d__'__ossements humains. Sa respiration était haletante elle se sentait observée par les ténèbres de cette grotte. La femme distinguait deux hommes. L__'__un des deux semblait être un monstre. Il était horrible, avait les yeux rouges et des crocs acérés. L__'__autre n__'__était rien de cela, il avait une cape rouge et avait de la prestance, la prestance d__'__un roi._

_« - Bois, Dracula. »_

_Puis, elle vit l__'__homme à la cape rouge se transformait en une créature pareille à ce que les légendes de Transylvanie disaient._

Meera se réveilla en sursauts et plus que troublée par cet étrange rêve. Après avoir passé douze ans à ne pas savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait désormais. Il fallait qu'elle suive le sultan en Transylvanie, Meera voulait retourner sur ses terres auxquelles les hommes de Mehmed l'avaient arraché trop prématurément. La jeune femme s'avança vers sa commode où était posé un miroir et entreprit de se brosser les cheveux. Sa chemise de nuit en soie mettait en évidence ses jambes interminables. Elle décida de se mettre du khôl chose que toutes les servantes du sultan faisaient. Certaines le faisaient pour attirer l'œil des hommes puis d'autres le faisaient pour éloigner le mal, le mauvais œil comme elles disaient. Meera, elle, ne faisait que copier les autres en se mettant du khôl. La jeune femme était perdue dans le mouvement machinal de la préparation du matin quand, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Un garde entra avec fracas sans demander la permission.

« - On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas déranger une femme prenant soin d'elle ? Remarqua Meera.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais le sultan voudrait vous voir, affirma le garde.

\- Et bien, faites le entrer, ordonna-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Meera savait à ce moment là que c'était son unique chance de sortir de la Turquie. Ce pays qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Elle vit le sultan Mehmed s'approchait d'elle. Il était dans ses habits de voyage, avec le blason du royaume sur le torse. Son casque était posé sur son crâne de façon à ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements, celui était finement sculpté en arabesque végétales. Le sultan hésita une minute avant de prendre la parole.

« - Meera, je suis venu pour te dire que je pars en conquête, avoua-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Attendez sultan ! Je veux vous suivre, dit-elle, confiante.

-Comment ? Tu n'es qu'une servante à mes yeux, tu ne peux pas, la guerre est faite pour les hommes.

\- Oui mon seigneur mais, je connais bien la Transylvanie, j'y suis née, je pourrais vous être utile, rétorqua-t-elle au sultan.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas me repérer tout seul ? Questionna-t-il, visiblement vexé de la réflexion de la jeune femme.

-Si, mon seigneur mais, euh … je … je saurais vous guider dans les forêts et, il y a bien des lieux dangereux en Transylvanie, balbutia Meera.

\- Très bien, mais promets-moi de ne pas te plaindre et ne pas être trop encombrante ainsi que de parler quand on te le dira.

-Oui, sultan, faites-moi confiance, reprenant la jeune femme.

-Bon, nous partons dans deux heures, fais tes affaires.

-Oui, très bien. »


End file.
